


Just for the memories

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reunions, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: When Steve and Natasha head to the camp where Steve was trained they did not expect to find this.





	Just for the memories

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don’t even know what this is... I’m pretty sure this was one of my first fics so it was pretty bad I’ve altered it so it’s now moderately decent.

“There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.” Steve told his soulmate, (Y/N). “I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do!” The woman exclaimed, tears cascading down her face. “There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water.” The super-soldier sighed, drawing a sharp sob from (Y/N)’s throat. 

“Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out.” (Y/N) begged. “Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. (Y/N), this is my choice. (Y/N)?” He explained, hoping his soulmate wouldn’t be hurt too much by his decision as he begun to force the plane down. “I’m here” she hiccuped, attempting to rub away her tears.

“I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance.” The patriot sighed, drawing a small humourless laugh from her. “Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.” She arranged, hoping with all her heart that he’d be there. “You got it” He agreed with a sad smile. “Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?” She ordered, holding back another sob.

“You know, I still don't know how to dance.” Steve reminded as the plane neared the water. “I'll show you how. Just be there.” She offered, covering her face as an unwelcome sob escaped. “We'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your-“ static. That was al she was left with. “Steve? Steve? Steve?!” She shouted into the mic. “No, no, no” she cried. This can’t be how their story ends

———

(Y/N) continued to help in the war, until it was finally over. Then she worked with Peggy at the SSR. When she was invited to be a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D she jumped at the chance. Howard, being Howard, offered to freeze her for an experiment (as a joke to start of with), she agreed, much to his shock. She couldn’t go on anymore. Not without her soulmate. Steve dying broke her. 

The risk of getting the super soldier serum was one she had to take if she wanted to be able to survive the ice. So that’s what she got. In 1948 she was frozen in secret. Howard told everyone she had died in an experiment gone wrong. People mourned her and moved on. only three knew the real cause of their loss. 

 

*68 years later- Captain America Winter Soldier* 

 

When Steve woke up from the ice he looked for anyone from his old life. Peggy was the only one that was still alive. (Y/N) was said to have died in 48 a ‘project paperclip’ being the cause. 

-

“Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?” Natasha casually interrogated as Steve drove past the ‘welcome to New Jersey’ sign. “Nazi Germany.” He shrugged, she hummed in understanding. “And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash.” He added. “Alright, I have a question for you, oh, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?” Natasha rambled as she took her feet down. “What?” He questioned. 

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?” She asked. “That bad, huh?” He sighed with a roll of his eyes. “I didn’t say that” she smirked. “Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying.” He shot back, not unkindly. “No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had.” She continued. “You don't need practice.” He argued. “Everybody needs practice” she pointed out, eyebrows raised.

“It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five, not dead.” He lied, he couldn’t do that too (Y/N). “Nobody special, though? A soulmate” she wondered. Steve instantly sobered up and Nat could tell she had unintentionally hit a nerve. 

“Her name was (Y/N). Her first words to me where ‘tell your friend not to date that one, she’s a whore.’ Bucky was always able to get any girl he wanted. I miss them” he spilled out, words coming from his mouth like vomit. It left them in silence until they reached an abandoned military base.

“This is it” Steve confirmed. “The file came from these coordinates,” Nat added. “So did I. This camp is where I was trained.” He muttered whilst him and Natasha looked around. “Changed much?” She questioned.   
“Changed much?” Steve replied as his mind wandered back to his training. 

“This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.” Natasha sighed as Steve jogged over to a building. “What is it?” She wondered. “Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place.” He informed her, breaking the lock with his shield.

As they entered they both instantly recognised the symbol in the centre of the far wall. “This is S.H.I.E.L.D” Natasha stated. “Maybe it’s where it started,” Steve added as he strolled over to some old photographs on the wall. “There's Stark's father,” Nat said, pointing out the one in the centre. “Howard. Him and (Y/N) would cause so much trouble on the field. Always experimenting with things we found at the Hydra bases” he recalled with a sad smile as his eyes searched over the photo of her. 

“Who’s the girl?” Natasha asked when she noticed where Steve’s gaze had landed. “That’s Peggy, (Y/N)’s best friend, she was a spy for the SSR. The only person I knew back then that’s still alive.” He told Natasha, deliberately speaking about the wrong person and hoping she wouldn’t catch on. “Wrong girl” she pointed out. He stayed silent.

“(Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)” she read from the frame. “That’s your soulmate” she realised as she caught sight of a soulmark sticking out the top of her dress. “She died in 48, an experiment gone wrong. There was a rumour that it was a cover-up but no one's been able to prove it” Steve told as he ran his hand over the picture with a tear in his eye. “She’s a looker” Nat hummed before taking the picture down and placing it in Steve’s hands. “Just for the memories” she shrugged off his look all whilst answering the unasked question. 

Steve shook his head with a small smile as he walked over to some shelves. He noticed the sound of wiring air and started to move the shelf. “If you're already working in a secret office... “ he pushed it open completely to reveal a pair of doors, “Why do you need to hide the elevator?” He asked no one in particular as he strode towards said elevator. 

“This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient,” Nat commented with a slight grimace as they left the elevator. She strolled over to the largest computer in the room before placing the flash drive into it, consequently making it start up. 

“Initiate system?” Was typed upon the screen. “Y-E-S spells yes” she mumbled as she typed. Nat smiled as the computer started to load. "Shall we play a game?" She joked to Steve with a smirk. “It's from a movie that-“  
“Yeah, I saw it” he cut in.

“Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984.” A heavily accented voice calls out as a camera moves over to them. “It's some kind of a recording.” Natasha hummed, eyes analysing the machine. “I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am.” It tells the pair as a picture of Zola pops up on a smaller screen. 

“Do you know this thing?” Natasha asked Steve, eyebrow raised. “Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years.” Steve informed his colleague as he moved to get a better look at the...thing. “First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain.” It corrected. 

“How did you get here?” Steve questioned. “Invited,” Zola shrugged off, deliberately being vague. “It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value.” Natasha recalled, glaring at the computer. 

“They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own.” Zola boasted, a smirk clear in his voice. “HYDRA died with the Red Skull,” Steve commented, confused. “Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.” The scientist quoted smugly. “Prove it” Steve challenged. 

“Accessing archive.” Zola showed things on a small screen as he spoke, videos, pictures. “HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willing-“ he showed a picture of a newspaper saying-“death of scientist” with a picture of (Y/N) underneath.  
“You killed (Y/N)” Steve realised. A flood of rage took him over and he let out a growl as he punched the screen. A large crack ran over the computer and it was forced into silence before it appeared on another. 

“(Y/L/N)’s death was a cover-up. She was frozen for one of Starks experiments. She’s in here, somewhere” Zola corrected, throwing both Steve and Natasha into silence. “Where?” Steve questioned desperately after a few minutes of shocked silence. “Behind you. Your only knowing this because she saved me. A life for a life. Hail Hydra” he spat before finally closing off. 

Steve sprinted over to where his soulmate was said to be. A large frosted metal case was placed neatly in between a few file cabinets. Steve smashed open the door with his shield causing ice to fly everywhere. Pulling the door open, he gasped as he caught sight of the woman of his dreams, his soulmate. 

She looked so peaceful. Just like she was sleeping. She had her favourite dress on, she always wore it on his birthday. “Here,” Nat called, motioning to some buttons. One read ‘unfreeze’ and Steve clumsily slammed it. 

Steam rolled around the room and lights started to flicker as the process began. This was it. She was coming back.   
Once the steam cleared the girl came into view. She clambered out of the chamber, clinging onto the side for support. 

“Steve?” She croaked.  
“(Y/N)” he gasped, running over to encase her in a hug. She was ice cold. Steve placed a kiss to her blue lips. “I love you” (Y/N) whispered to the blonde, a single tear rolling down her face which froze on her cheek. “I love you too darling ” he replied after another kiss.  
Everything was going to be alright, (Y/N) thought. 

Thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
